From foes to friends
by sidharod
Summary: When Shikamaru meets Temari... Weird acts and thoughts...


**Characters:** Shikamaru, Temari.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights on Naruto or anything related to it.  
**N/A:** This was my very first fanfic. As a non-natural english speaker, it's a hard exercice. I hope you'll enjoy reading it anyway

- _Italic : Shikamaru's thoughts_

_- _Dai kamaitachi no jutsu: technique of cyclone blade

**From foes to friends.**

_What would you do if the one you want to be your best friend is your worse foe?__  
__  
_This troublesome question had been walking lazily through Shikamaru's head without any good reason for some time. It had begun during the chuunin exam; when he had to fight against her.  
_  
__  
__Why am I the only one who had to fight a woman? Damn it!__  
__  
_After a short strategic fight between wind and shadow, Shikamaru finally simply gave up.  
Asuma lost at shougi. Again. Even when Shikamaru's mind was away, he could not beat him. The teacher breathed in another cloud of smoke.  
'You beat me again,' he sighed. 'Don't forget about our training this afternoon'  
But Shikamaru wasn't listening. 'Why do I keep her face in mind all the time?' he mumbled to himself.  
Asuma, who was about to leave the room, stopped. 'What?'  
His student passed him without even a look, as if his teacher were invisible. The only thing Shikamaru wanted to do at the moment was watch clouds.He walked through the village without noticing the tension within its inhabitants. He ambled through the crowd, mumbling 'scuse me' whenever he bumped into someone or something, until he heard a cry.  
'She's one of the Sands!'  
Shikamaru stopped and raised his head.  
'Hey! Loser! You're the one I was looking for!'  
Shikamaru turned his head right and left but there was no doubt: he was the loser.  
She was standing right in front of him, her fan in one hand, blonde hair caught in the wind: Temari of the Sand.  
The crowd retreated until it formed a circle around the two genin.  
'I want my revenge. Even if you gave up, Loser, we both know who won back there.  
Since we're on your playground, I choose the battlefield. Follow me.'  
She turned her back and walked away; Shikamaru followed in her footsteps.  
_  
__How can that woman be scarier than my mother?__  
__  
_Temari went out of the village and walked until they reached a nearby clearing. The forest was a fair distance away, as was Konoha. There was nothing around, except for a few villagers who had tagged along to see what would happen.  
The Sand genin turned and faced the Leaf. 'Not much shadow here. You'll have to think a bit harder this time.  
'Dai Kamaitachi No Jutsu!'Without any warning, Temari started her attack.  
Hundreds of cyclones made of dust and grass flew in every direction obscuring the entire meadow. After a few seconds, the brown clouds finally subsided, revealing that the crowd had retreated from the cutting effects of the storm and Shikamaru had...'Vanished... Is hiding the only technique you know?'Everybody was looking around, trying to find the young man: Temari scrutinized the crowd for some hint of him. Then suddenly, it appeared - a thin, dark, band of shadow, coming from within the horde and moving fast straight towards the Sand girl.  
Temari jumped a few steps back, waiting for the shadow to stop.  
For once, Shikamaru looked more tired than bored, after only two or three seconds, his shadow imitation backed off.  
Temari chuckled lightly, a slight sneer on her face, 'It seems the rumours were true... Konoha's so weak now it's resorting to genin for the really tough missions. You haven't had time to build up your chakra again.'  
As she ended her sentence, she waved her fan a second time:'Dai Kamaitachi No Jutsu!'The attack was stronger than the previous one. When the dust trailed off, the two ninja were the only ones still standing. Shikamaru crouched in the middle of the fallen crowd, his fingertips joined, studying at the ground.  
_  
__She won't let me breathe for even a second, there's no time to work out a strategy. And anyways, I've used up all of my remaining chakra.__  
__  
_He could not, however, contain his shock at her next actions. Temari slowly lowered her fan and raised her hand. 'I give up.'  
Shikamaru raised his head to face her: a frightening yet beautiful smile was drawn on her face. His eyes met hers. 'We're even now.'  
Before Shikamaru could make a move she added, 'There will be no excuses next time. I'll beat you.'  
She turned her back with a wink and left Konoha, casting only a small last look at the Leaf genin.Three days later, on the terrace facing Mount Hokage, Shikamaru was invited to take up the rank of chuunin. What a troublesome event. He was the only one to pass this year. He was the only one who would have more responsibilities. He was the only one who really didn't care about being a chuu…  
_  
_An odd but peculiarly reassuring thought suddenly crossed his mind: maybe the next mission would lead him to the Country of Sand...


End file.
